This invention relates to bed linens or sheets, and more particularly, to bed sheets having indicia thereon for identifying the size of the sheet.
After washing, bed sheets or linens of various sizes are typically folded and stacked together for storage until use. When it is time to use the stored sheets, it is often difficult to determine the size of the folded sheets (king, queen, double or twin). Thus, there exist a need to provide a means for identifying the different sizes of sheets which can be readily seen.
Other have attempted to identify the various sizes of sheets. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,393, a tab is sewn to the edge of a sheet so as to protrude from the edge. The tab carries size information such as bed type and width. The markings defining the size information on the tab is of a color different from markings of sheets of other sizes. such tabs can catch on objects with which sheets come into contact, such as parts of the washing and ironing machines. As a result, the tabs wear and may tear off the sheets. Further, since the tabs are small relative to the sheet, they are difficult to see, especially when the sheets are folded.